


Hatching citrus plumage

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: purplehazePrompt: LemonSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Hatching citrus plumage

Each year, yellow warblers moved through her citrus grove, and each year one stayed the summer and disappeared with the winter migration. She never saw when this bird arrived or left, or if it was a different bird each year. When she finally set up a wildlife camera, she witnessed something magical. The migrating flock arrived with dull plumage. The birds worked together to peck a hole in the highest fruit’s peel, hatching a bird the color of the lemons. It fed each member of the flock pieces of the peel and that seemed to turn their plumage yellow, too.


End file.
